Lovely
by MxKoli
Summary: Ed, Olivia, Noah, and Caroline are back! 5 years in the future. Enjoy the crazy antics of the Tuckers. Rated for content.
1. For Life

**Tuckson, Noah, and Caroline are back, 5 years later. This is a smutty intro chapter, enjoy. **

Olivia straddled his lap, both sitting on the bed, feeling him buried deep inside her. She moaned as he gripped her hair. "Ed!" She cried out in pleasure. She leaned in and kissed him, riding him fast and hard.

Ed groaned and moved his hands down her back, gripping her ass. She broke the kiss and moaned. He smirked. "Yeah, baby. Ride my cock," he whispered in her ear.

She slowed her motions, feeling him rub her clit. "Oh fuck! Yeah, baby, right there. My God! Fuck me!" She begged feeling her orgasm building.

He leaned in and sucked her nipples, his hands moving to her hips, bending his knees and thrusting up inside her. He watched her eyes open wide and felt her muscles contract around him. "That's it, Olivia. Come for me baby."

Olivia moaned as her orgasm took over. "Fuck! Ed!" She gripped onto him as her hips kept moving, feeling his release inside her. Once she finished she fell forward onto his shoulder, panting. "Oh, baby. Oh, Ed." She kissed him and bit gently on his bottom lip. "I love you," she whispered and smiled.

Ed rubbed her back, both attempting to catch their breath. "I love you, too, beautiful." He kissed her head and leaned back against the headboard, he held her tight. "Hell of a way to start your day off."

She smiled. "Well, this is only the beginning, see both the kids are at school. With Caroline in first grade, and Noah in seventh… I say we take full advantage and stay in bed until we have to pick the kids up. Unless we need food." She kissed his neck, gently biting, soothing with her tongue. "Or we could take a shower, a bath," she whispered. "You get me so hot baby."

He smiled. "Can you believe we have a six year old and a twelve year old?" He groaned when he felt her kiss his neck. "Ah, shit, Liv." He closed his eyes, feeling her lips move down his torso. "Baby." His eyes opened and he looked down at her to see her eyes glimmering back at him. "Fuck, the way you look at me."

Olivia knelt between his legs and smiled. "I don't know what you mean," she said innocently. She looked from his eyes to his cock and she licked her lips. "I do love your cock though."

Ed watched as she leaned in, gently licking up his cock, sucking the head. He let out a breath. "Jesus, Liv."

She looked up at him. "Relax, let me take care of you." She bit her bottom lip. "Let me taste you," she whispered.

He groaned, feeling her take him completely into her mouth and down her throat, moving her lips over him. He gripped her hair. "Ah, shit." She met his eyes, licking up the underside of his shaft. "Oh, I'm gonna come baby."

Olivia looked at him and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. He thrust into her face, she moved back and tasted his release on her tongue. She gently sucked and swallowed. She kissed up to his lips. "You taste so good," she whispered.

Ed smirked and lay her on her back and kissed her lips, down her torso. "Your turn," he sucked her nipples and she moaned, his hand running over her body, finally settling at the apex of her thighs. He kissed her inner thighs, avoiding where he knew she wanted him. "Tell me," he said softly, his tongue gently running over her outer lips.

She gasped and arched her back. "Baby, please!" She begged, her hips lifting off the bed.

He smirked. "Please what? Tell me exactly what you want."

Olivia's eyes rolled back in her head. He was driving her insane. "Lick my pussy, suck my clit. Tongue fuck me." Her body was in overdrive and she needed more, not caring how crass she may have sounded. He had her so wet it was bordering on uncomfortable.

Ed smirked. "As you wish." He gently ran his tongue through her folds. They both moaned. He sucked her clit, pushing his fingers inside her. "Fuck, Liv. You're so fucking wet for me."

She gasped and held the back of his head. "Make me come. Please, God, make me come. I fucking need it baby." She felt him suck her clit, his fingers move her inside her. "Ah! Just like that baby. Don't stop!" She arched her back, rocking her hips into his face and hand. She felt him move and push his tongue inside her. She moaned and cried out in ecstasy. "Fuck!" She felt tears in her eyes. He was making her feel so incredible, she couldn't help it. Her orgasm took over and burst out of her.

He licked her clean and kissed up to her face, kissing her tears away. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head. "It's just so good." She chucked and wiped her eyes. "I'm perfectly fine. I promise."

Ed kissed her gently and she moaned. He broke the kiss and they lay side by side. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled. You're beautiful," he whispered and held her close. "I am deliriously in love with you," he whispered.

She smiled and cradled his face in her hands. "I am so in love with you," she whispered. She kissed him softly. "I love that we still have days like this. Married six years, together longer than that and we still have marathon sex days." She kissed his chest and held him. "The fact that you even still find me sexy, that you still want to have sex with me, still want to fuck me."

He nuzzled her nose. "I will always find you sexy, always want to make love to you, always want to fuck you. I'll never be able to get enough of you."

Olivia blushed. "I hit the lottery when I fell in love with you. When I married you." She bit her bottom lip. "You made me the luckiest woman in the world when you proposed to me, when you married me. Ed Tucker, I only wish we had more time," she felt herself starting to get choked up. "Because however long we have left together, it'll never be enough."

Ed held her tight. "We have forever, Liv."

She snuggled closer to him. "You're not allowed to die first. I've been telling you that since you were shot, but you're not allowed to die first," she gasped and let out a sob. "I need you, Ed. I don't know what I'd do without you, and I never want to find out."

He stroked her hair. "Okay, shh, shh, shh. I'm not going anywhere Olivia. I'm right here, okay? But I need you to breathe, you're going to make yourself sick."

Olivia nodded and mimicked Ed's slow deep breaths until her breathing returned to normal. She buried her head in his chest and closed her eyes. "Just hold me and never let me go, I need your safety right now. Please."

Ed held her as close and as tight as he could. "Of course." He rubbed her back. "I'm right here, I'm never going anywhere."

She had these moments, still. It had been years since Ed had been shot, but she still lived in fear of their own mortality, more so his than her own. She'd finally found the man she loved, who made her feel completely safe, and she was terrified of losing him. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry I get so frazzled, I just… Ed you're my life support, I can't breathe without you. Part of me hates that I'm dependent on someone but—"

He kissed her passionately and after a few minutes he pulled away and looked at her. "Don't apologize. I understand. If I ever lost you, God Liv, I don't know how—" he shook his head. "You're not alone in your feeling. But don't hate that you depend on me, we depend on each other. We lean on each other. That's what a marriage is."

Olivia nodded and leaned down and kissed his chest. "How about we take a bath. You and me? It's a little early for wine, especially since we need to pick up the kids later, but we can still have a romantic, sensual, sexy bath," she whispered. "Just enough water to cover my breasts."

Ed groaned and kissed her, his hands running over her body. "Let's take a bath."

She grinned and climbed over him, getting off the bed and sauntering over to the en suite bathroom, stopping at the door and turning around. "Coming? Or am I going to come by myself?" She grinned when she saw him doing out of bed and run towards her, gripping her hips and pulling them back towards her. She moaned and started grinding her hips back into his. "Get me in that tub, baby. Make me come over and over—" she moaned. "And over again. Make love to me," she whispered.

He spun her around and picked her up, kissing her, walking to sink and setting her on the counter, turning on the water, adding bath salts and essential oils to the water, grabbing their silicone lube before coming back into the bathroom, seeing her touch herself. He stopped in his tracks, feeling his cock twitch. "My God, you're so sexy."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "You want a taste before we get in the bath?" She gasped and moaned, her head falling back against the mirror. "I'm so wet for you," she moaned and looked at him. She could tell he was stunned. "Come 'ere." She saw him move closer and took her fingers from her pussy, holding them to his lips. He sucked them clean and she moaned. "I'm so ready baby, get me in the bath." She cradled his head in her hands. "I need you."

Ed helped her off the counter and led her to the bathtub, climbing in first and helping her in. "Don't sit yet." He sat and took the lube, running some over her pussy. She gasped and moaned. He put some on his cock and looked up at her. "Straddle me."

She straddled Ed, sinking down onto him. "Oh!" She pressed their chests together, moaning. They slowly started moving together. She buried her head in his neck, gently biting the skin, soothing gently with her tongue. "Oh, Ed." She moaned, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back.

He took advantage of this moment to kiss her neck, lick up her throat, suck her nipples. She cried out in pleasure and he smirked. "God you feel amazing." He pulled her back up and kissed her passionately. She started moving faster. He held her hips and pulled away from the kiss, slowing her hips down. "Shh, easy."

Olivia moaned and arched into him. "Ed, let me come, please, God, let me come!" She begged. She was so close and desperately needed a release.

Ed lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "Look at me," he whispered, he slowly started to speed up and she moaned. "I'm going to rub your clit so you can come, but your eyes stay on mine, yes?"

She moaned and nodded. "Please," she whimpered. She felt his thumb gently start to circle and press on her clit. She gasped, her eyes still locked with his.

He smirked. "Tell me how good it feels."

Olivia moved and gripped his shoulders, grinding her hips into his, her clit grinding into his hand. "Oh, baby, it feels so fucking good!"

Ed smirked. "Yeah? You like that?" He heard her let out a shaky moan. "You gonna come for me?"

She rested her forehead on his, not wanting to look away from his eyes for fear he'd stop. "Let me come, baby. Please. I need it."

He slowly started flick her clit with his thumb. He felt her contract around him. "That's it baby. Come on, Liv." He heard her cry out in pleasure and felt her walls completely clamp around him, riding out her orgasm. "Oh, fuck yeah." He groaned and released inside her.

Olivia arched into him and kissed him passionately, feeling his hands run over her back. "Oh my God, Ed." She panted and smiled. "God, that was amazing," she whispered and giggled. "Fuck I feel all tingly."

Ed smiled and held her close. "It's always amazing when it's us," he whispered and kissed her temple. "I love looking into your eyes when you orgasm."

She smiled and bit her bottom lip. "I love you, Ed. I love everything about you, the way you touch me, the way you feel inside me, on top of me, the way you make me come, the way you kiss me, the way you look at me, the way you hold me and tell me that everything'll be okay." She took a deep breath. "The way you wipe away my tears. I'm in awe of you, Ed Tucker. Complete and utter awe."

He kissed her lips slowly and held her close. "I love you so much, Olivia," he whispered. "I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

Olivia smiled. "Believe it, baby." She felt a chill run up her spine. "We should get out and get warm, maybe actually eat something," she kissed his lips quickly. "Other than each other," she whispered. She kissed him once more before getting up, groaning when he slipped out of her, climbing out of the tub. "Mm, come on. Let's get some food. And I propose date night. It doesn't have to be anything fancy, just you and me, dinner at our usual haunt."

Ed climbed out and wrapped his arms around her. "That sounds perfect. But I want to bring you somewhere nice. Nicer than usual."

She looked at him. "Why, so I wear a dress?"

He blushed. "Guilty. I just love getting to see your body. Your legs, your breasts, your arms."

Olivia kissed him softly. "Plus it's easy access to my pussy, my ass," she looked into his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "Am I on the right track?"

Ed gripped her ass and smirked. "The track of I can't get enough of you? That I love making you moan and come? Yes, yes you are."

She grinned and ran her hands over his chest. "You make me feel so wanted Ed, and sexy and just like I still got it."

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. "Trust me baby, you most definitely still have it."

Olivia smirked. "So, come feed me, as hungry as I am for you, we need food before we pass out."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, here or on Twitter (couricshargitay). Next chapter we'll see the kiddos before Ed and Olivia go on their date. See you soon!**


	2. Just the Two of Us

**I started a new antidepressant and that means so much energy I don't know what to do with. So, expect plenty of updates while my body acclimates. Also, fair warning, this one is... raunchy. **

Olivia looked in the mirror, curling her hair, wearing a strapless nude bra and thong set. Once the barrel curls were in her hair she ran her fingers through it, loosening them a bit. She brushed the translucent powder from the high points of her face and finished her makeup. She stepped into the white lace dress that fell just above her knee and fell off the shoulder, putting a clip with a fake flower on it in her hair, pulling it half back. She added a light pink lip and smiled, walking into their bedroom. "Almost ready?"

Ed looked up at her and his breath caught in his throat. "Olivia."

She looked at him and smiled. "You like? I remembered I had this in my closet, figured you'd enjoy it." The dress fit her torso like a glove and the skirt was flowy. She slipped into a pair of strappy heels.

He moved closer and held her hips. "You are so beautiful. We should go to dinner before I lock our bedroom door and do dirty, naughty things to you."

Olivia smiled and pulled him closer by his tie, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Take me out to dinner and you can do whatever you want to me," she whispered.

Ed groaned and kissed her collar bone. "You're killing me Benson."

She shuddered at the use of her maiden name, that told her all she needed to know for how their night was going to go. He only ever called her Benson as a way to signal the primal, animalistic sex they only had on rare occasions. It instantly made her wet and made her flush. "Maybe we should ask mom to stay with the kids overnight? It might get loud, Captain."

He smirked, his eyes darkening to a deep sapphire, a shade that made her weak in the knees. "Already done."

Olivia bit her bottom lip, her chest heaving. "Do we have a reservation?" She saw Ed Shake his head.

Ed couldn't help but rake his eyes over her body. "Wednesday night? Won't need one." He held her hips, watching as the flush rose over her chest.

She let out a shaky breath when he held her hips. "We can always get dinner in the hotel room."

He nodded. "I was thinking the same thing," he leaned in to whisper, "Benson."

Olivia let out a breathy moan. "Ed," she let out a breath. "We need to go let the kids know that they're staying with grandma tonight, and we should pack a bag with clothes to come home in tomorrow. Noah may not notice, but Caroline definitely will if we come home in the same clothes we leave in tonight. That girl is a fashionista if I ever met one."

Ed smirked. "So we pack quickly and then go see the kids until mom gets here. We head to the hotel where I have every intention of making sure that your voice is hoarse tomorrow," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "I look forward to every. Single. Second. Of you inside me, making me come so hard over and over, screaming your name."

He looked over her body. "Pack a bag."

Olivia moved away from him and packed a bag with casual clothes for the morning, putting their lube in the bag and a pair of sandals to wear home along with her toiletries. She zipped her bag shut and sauntered over to Ed. "I have the lube so you can fuck my ass if you want to."

Ed groaned. "Let's go sexy," he grabbed his bag and playfully slapped her ass. "There's more where that came from."

She looked at him. "I look forward to it." They walked out to the living room and saw their kids, Noah was reading To Kill a Mockingbird, and Caroline was working on her spelling words. "How's the homework coming, you two?"

Noah spoke without raising his eyes to look at his mother, he only had about eighty pages left. "Almost done." Noah was an incredibly fast reader and he managed to retain just about all of the information. He'd often read required books multiple times to make sure he got every detail so he was prepared for any test on the book. In fact, this was is second read of his current book. He was incredibly smart, and was always on high honor roll.

Olivia smiled and kissed the top of his head. She walked over to Caroline, she got her father's piercing blue eyes, her mother's nose and lips, and her chocolate brown hair and Olive skin. "How are you doing with your spelling words, sweet girl?"

Caroline looked up at her mother. "Mommy! You look so pretty!"

Olivia kissed her forehead. "Thank you, baby girl. Now, how are those spelling words coming?"

Caroline shrugged. "Why are there so many different ways to write the word right?"

Olivia smiled. "Because English is a hard language to learn, even for people who speak it all the time like you and me and Daddy and Noah. It has all these weird rules and exceptions to the rules." She tucked her daughter's hair behind her ear. "But I will do whatever I can to help you. Mommy's always been really good at English. In fact, my mom taught English in college."

Caroline looked at her. "Really?" She saw Olivia nod. "Mommy, how come you never talk about your mommy?"

Olivia felt Ed's hand on her shoulder. "Sweet girl, my mommy was really sick, and she hurt me, a lot. I'll tell you what I told Noah, I've had a really really hard life until Noah, and Daddy, and you came along. I've been hurt, a lot. And when you get older I'll tell you about it. I'll be honest. But right now, I just want you to worry about being a little girl, working on her spelling words. Okay?"

Caroline hugged her mother. "I love you mommy. I'm sorry your mommy hurt you, but I think you're a really good mommy."

Olivia hugged her daughter back. "Oh, thank you baby girl. I love you too." She smiled. "Come with me really quick." She carried Caroline into the living room and she called Ed over. She sat Caroline in the couch and sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Noah, sweetie can you look at me for just a minute." She saw him lift his eyes. "There's my sweet boy. Okay, guys Grandma is going to come stay with you tonight, Mommy and Daddy are going on a date night, just us, and we'll be back tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Noah nodded. "Have fun." He went back to reading, down to fifty pages.

Caroline looked at them. "Why are you not sleeping here tonight?"

Olivia looked at Ed. "Mommy and Daddy need some adult alone time," she said gently. "We need a little more privacy tonight than our bedroom gives us," she picked her daughter up. "But Grandma is coming over and I bet if you ask really nicely she'll let you guys have ice cream sundaes." She smiled.

Caroline thought for a moment. "Okay! But you promise you'll be back tomorrow?"

Olivia smiled. Caroline had friends at school, but never wanted to sleep over anywhere, she preferred to have her friends sleep over at the Tucker apartment. She was very attached to her parents. Olivia loved that she still wanted to be around her, and she knew it was only a matter of time before it changed. "I promise with my whole heart." She kissed Caroline's nose, a knock came at the door. When the older Caroline came in she smiled. "Okay, sweethearts. You have fun with grandma. Be good. I love you lots." She smiled at her mother-in-law. "Thank you so much." She hugged her and moved towards Ed who had finished saying his goodbye to their kids.

Ed rested his hand on the small of her back as they exited the apartment. Once they were on the elevator he leaned over and whispered. "I'm going to rock your world."

She looked at him and smiled. "I expect you to. Take me from behind and fuck my pussy, then my ass." She bit her bottom lip. She leaned in and moaned softly. "Oh, make me come baby. I'm so wet for you."

He pulled her close. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

Olivia grabbed his erection through his pants. "Please." Once the elevator dinged she let go of him and they walked out together, catching a cab to the hotel. Ed checked in and they rode the elevator up to the Penthouse Suite. Olivia walked in first. She was stunned by the room.

Ed walked up behind her and gripped her hair, pulling her head to the side, kissing, biting, licking over her neck, massaging her breasts, running his hand down her body. She was moaning already, he'd barely touched her. He spun her around, hearing her gasp before he kissed her, hard. His tongue pushed past her lips and he backed her up against the wall. He lifted her arms above her head and broke the kiss but stayed close. "I want to fuck you."

She was breathing hard. "What's stopping you?"

He let her hands fall and he took her dress, bra, and panties off. "Leave the heels on." She moaned and spread her legs.

Olivia pulled him in for a passionate kiss and started to undress him. Once they were naked he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He climbed on top of her and lifted her legs, kissing and licking over her calves. Slowly taking her shoes off. He spread her legs and rested them on his shoulders, lifting her hips off the bed. Her shoulder blades and head the only parts of her body making contact with the mattress. He lifted them higher and leaned in and started licking her pussy, sucking her clit, doing anything he could to get her to moan, scream his name, scream curse words, and cry out in ecstasy. "Ed!" She massaged her breasts. "Fuck me! Oh my God! Baby please!" She begged.

Ed smirked. "You want my cock in your pussy?" He asked, running his finger over her outer lips. "You want it right…" he paused and teased a little longer before pushing two fingers inside her. "Here?"

Her eyes went wide and she let out a low moan. "Mm, fuck yeah baby." She felt his fingers move and she arched her back. "Jesus Christ! Please!" She begged.

He leaned in close and kissed just off the side of her pussy. "Please what."

Olivia cried out. "You son of a bitch! Let me come!" She felt him spank her and she squealed.

Ed looked at her. "Such a dirty mouth. Maybe I should make you watch me come as punishment."

She whined. "Baby, please! I'm so close, just let me come. Please, God!

He kissed her clit, looking down at her. She was gripping the sheets, writhing, trying to get contact with something to give her the release she so desperately craved. "You really want my cock, don't you baby?"

Olivia whined. "Oh, I love your cock baby. It feels so good when you pound in my pussy, in my ass."

Ed smiled. "Don't move a muscle. Don't touch yourself. I have a present. But you have to stay nice and wet for me while I get it. No orgasm yet." He ward her groan as he set her down and grabbed the lube from her back and the dildo from his. The dildo was made from a mold of his own he made while she was at work as a surprise for Olivia. He came back over to the bed, seeing her still searching for contact with something. "God, baby."

She looked up at him. "Can I come now? Please baby I need it."

He smirked. "Roll over." He watched her do as told, getting up on all fours. He poured lube over her ass and on his cock, putting some on the toy. "Ready for me to rock your world?"

Olivia nodded. She felt him push into her ass. She let out a guttural moan and then felt the dildo in her pussy, it felt exactly like Ed. "Oh!" She gasped and fell forward moving her hips as end moved fast and hard and moved the toy with equal fervor. "Oh, right there. Oh yeah, just like that!" She stilled as her orgasm took over, screaming out in pleasure. "Ed!" She collapsed on the bed, feeling his release in her ass. She moaned and felt him collapse on top of her. "Jesus, what was that?"

Ed kissed over her spine. "I got one of those kits to take a mold of my—"

She cut him off. "You got a clone-a-Willy Kit!?" She smiled turned her head. "Kiss me," she whispered. He kissed her softly. "I was going to get one for the times you're not home, or times like these." She smiled, feeling him roll off of her. She rolled on her side and pulled the dildo out and looked at Ed and smirked, sucking it clean. "Mm." She moaned and once she was sure she'd sucked it clean of her juices she smiled. "You are incredible, Ed Tucker." She closed her eyes and giggled. "Mm, it's like you're still inside me. The aftershocks."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder blades. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." He moved her hair and kissed her neck. "Should we order dinner?" He kissed over her arms, kissing over her sides, down her body.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes. "Mm, keep kissing my body and food will be forgotten." She saw him move up towards her lips and kissed her passionately, rolling him on top of her. "We should order dinner soon, or I'm going to be begging for more of you."

Ed kissed her once more and grabbed the menu, sitting on the bed. She knelt slightly behind him and slightly next to him her legs open allowing her to comfortable look over his shoulder. She kissed his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. "See something you like?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Other than you?" She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Surprise me," she whispered in his ear. "Get something you can feed me, or you can eat off my back." She moved to kneel behind him as he called in the order for room service. Ordering a few appetizers and some pasta and a couple desserts. All the while she was massaging his shoulders. "It's not often we get to go from pure animalistic fucking to intimate moments like this, especially since the kids are older now. I miss being intimate with you, not just sex, but kissing and massages and just living in the afterglow, sitting in bed naked."

He felt her arms around his shoulders and he rested his hands on hers. "I love you, Olivia Tucker."

Olivia took a deep breath and smiled. "I love you too, Ed. So fucking much."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This was in no way where I was planning this chapter to go, but characters have a mind of their own. Which is why I write poetry and don't create my own characters to use in fictional stories. We aren't quite done with date night yet. We'll probably finish up next chapter and have them get home towards the middle of the chapter and see them spend some more time with Noah and Caroline. Leave a review here or on Twitter (couricshargitay). **


	3. Hormone Monster

**So, the first three quarters of this is Olivia and Ed and is smutty, and the last quarter is the kids and some... angst.**

Olivia lay on her stomach on the bed, pasta on her back as Ed kissed her skin, sensually eating the noodles from her back. "Mm," she closed her eyes. She felt him lick the sauce off her back. He rolled her over and kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and opened her mouth as he ran his tongue over her lips.

Ed wrapped her leg around his waist as his tongue explored the familiar orifice of her mouth. He massaged her breasts and heard her moan. He kissed down her neck and up to her ear. "You are so sexy," he whispered, licking over her ear, biting her ear lobe.

She let out a breath. "Baby." She bucked her hips up into his. "Baby, please," she begged. She felt him kiss her breasts, sucking on her nipples. "Oh, fuck!"

He looked up at her as he continued his descent down her body. "I think I want some dessert now," he whispered, licking around her navel. She let out a breath. He moved to the apex of her thighs, spreading her legs wider. He looked at her. "You are a masterpiece."

Olivia looked at him. "Oh, Ed!" She arched her back. "Baby please!" She begged.

Ed held her hips. "Shh, relax." He leaned in and licked up her pussy, covering her clit with his mouth, sucking, holding her hips stil.

She cried out and let her head fall back. "Mm. Suck my clit," her voice was deep and raspy.

He groaned, sending shockwaves through her body, causing her to let out a raspy moan. He pulled away and gently blew on her clit, causing her to whimper. "Come on, Liv. I know you're so close." He pushed his tongue inside her. She moaned, the force of her hips grinding into his face as she rode out her orgasm was stronger than his hands holding her still.

Olivia felt his tongue inside her, then looking over her. "Oh my God!" She cried and once she finished she nudged him up. She kissed him passionately, gripping his short hair. "Mm," she broke the kiss and smiled, her breath still heavy. "What you do to me," she whispered.

Ed grinned and kissed her neck. "I love you so much," he whispered.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you, too." She turned her head and kissed his lips softly. "I miss getting to be loud with you. In our own bed." She smiled and nuzzled into him. "Ed," she whispered and met his eyes. "Make love to me."

He smiled and pulled her leg up. "Do you want lube?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "Let's try it," she whispered. She felt him run some lube through her folds and she arched her back. "Mm," she saw him stroke some on his cock. She watched him move back over her and felt him glide into her. "Ah!" She arched her back, feeling him move inside her, slowly. She looked up into his eyes. "Oh, baby. You feel so good!"

Ed groaned and kept his pace slow. "Oh, Liv. You're so beautiful," he whispered and took her hand in his, intertwining their fingers.

She moaned and pulled him in for a kiss. She gripped his ass with her free hand. She broke the kiss and moaned. "Mm, just like that baby. Oh, I'm so close." Her muscles contracting around him.

He groaned and looked into her eyes. "Come on, baby. Come for me, I'm right behind you."

Olivia gasped and let her mouth fall open, a guttural moan falling from her lips, her orgasm taking over. "Ed! Baby please!" She felt his release inside her and she let out a breath. "Oh, God." She felt him collapse on top of her . "You feel so good, Ed."

Ed smiled and kissed her gently. "I can't get enough of you."

She smiled and ran her hands over his back. "I never want you to."

He rolled them on their sides. "We should shower. Or take a bath." He kissed her forehead."

Olivia smiled and nuzzled into him. "Later. Right now I just want to lay here with you. I miss the afterglow," she whispered. "We so often wind up having sex and automatically getting up to get the kids ready and off to school, or getting up to put clothes on. We don't get to just… revel in this feeling."

Ed held her close. "Whatever you want, beautiful."

She smiled. "Besides, we both know where a shower or a bath will lead, and my pussy needs a break," she kissed him gently. "I can still feel you inside me. Oh, it's so good," she whispered and smiled.

He pulled her close. "When you're ready," he whispered, his hand running over her side. "I'll bring you in the shower and do whatever you want."

Olivia smiled. "I know you will," she whispered, leaning in and kissing him softly. "I'm so in love with you," she whispered and ran her hands over his chest. "I have never loved any other man the way I love you, as much, as wholly and completely. And you make me feel so loved."

Ed kissed her softly. "You are my everything, Olivia Tucker. If I make you feel even an ounce of the love I have for you, I'm glad."

She kissed him and rested her head on his chest. "I feel so much more than an ounce, Ed." She closed her eyes and basked in the feeling of being in the safety of her husband's arms.

He held her and gently rubbed her back, kissing her forehead. "I love you, baby," he whispered and felt her breathing even out. Shortly after he fell asleep.

Olivia woke up a few hours later and looked at Ed. She kissed his neck and down his chest. "Wake up sexy," she whispered. "I want to do bad things to you," she ran her tongue around his nipple.

Ed moaned and stirred awake pulling her on top of him, gripping her ass. "What a way to wake up."

She grinned. "Shower with me? I want you," she whispered and climbed off of him, pulling him into the bathroom, turning the shower on. "Now it's my turn for dessert." She pulled him in the shower and got on her knees, stroking him.

He groaned and looked down at her. "Oh, Liv." He felt her take him into her mouth and he tangled his fingers in her hair. "Oh, shit."

Olivia looked up at him as she moved her lips over him. "Mm," she took him completely into her mouth and down her throat, one hand rubbing her clit. She let him go and she moaned. "Come on, Ed. Let me taste you."

Ed groaned and released into her mouth, pulling her up and moving her hand away from her clit and replacing it with his, pushing her against the wall. "God, you're so goddamned wet."

She moaned and arched her back and ground her hips into his hand, cradling his face in her hands and kissing him passionately. "Baby! Oh my God I'm gonna come." She felt her orgasm tear through her, gripping him to keep her balance. Once she finished she closed her eyes and smiled. "Oh, Ed." She kissed him passionately.

He smiled. "My God, I love you," he whispered, turning the water off, carrying her out of the shower. "Let's get some more sleep so we can get back to our babies in the morning."

Olivia smiled and looked up at him. "Kiss me 'til we fall asleep?"

Ed laid her on the bed and climbed over her, kissing her slowly. "Anything for you," he whispered. The two kissed until they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms. He woke up first and looked at her, kissing her gently, nudging her nose.

She stirred and kissed him gently, running her foot up his leg. "Morning," she whispered.

He smiled. "Good morning beautiful." He caressed her face. "How about we get breakfast and head back home to the kids?"

Olivia smiled and kissed him softly. "As long as we can feed each other breakfast," she smirked. They ordered breakfast and Olivia sat on his lap, feeding him a bite of his breakfast. When he held out a forkful of her breakfast, she took the fork in her mouth, keeping eye contact with him. "Mm."

Ed kissed her and ran his hand over her thigh. "You are so beautiful, Olivia."

She blushed and rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you," she kissed his jaw and squealed when he maneuvered them so she was laying on her back and he was on top of her kissing her passionately.

He wrapped her leg around his waist. "One last romp before we go home?"

Olivia smiled and flipped them. "You act like we're never going to have sex again once we go home," she started grinding her hips into his. "Oh, fuck!"

Ed gripped her hips. "Oh I know we'll have sex again," he moaned and looked into her eyes. "But we can't moan as loud as we can here."

She gasped. "Oh, you want me to be loud, hm?" She moved and sank onto him. "Oh, shit!" She arched her back, leaning back, resting her hands on his thighs starting to ride him. Her moans got louder. "Ed!"

He moaned and watched her move, rubbing her clit, hearing her moan. "That's it, baby. Oh, yeah, you like that baby?"

Olivia moaned loudly. "Fuck me!" She gripped her breast. "Don't fucking stop," she begged, letting her head fall back. "I'm so fucking close, make me come."

Ed groaned and gripped her hips, thrusting up inside her. "Come on Liv. Oh, I'm right there, come for me."

She gasped and her muscles gripped him hard. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She let her orgasm take over, riding it out, feeling his release inside her. She fell on top of him and let out a breath. "Goddamn."

He ran his hands over her back. "You are so sexy and so incredible."

Olivia smirked. "The way you make me come is incredible," she laughed and kissed him slowly.

Ed kissed her back. "We should get home before they charge us for another night."

She giggled and rolled off of him. "Our daughter is going to get anxious if we aren't home soon," she got up and put on her bra and panties and then her yoga pants and cami and duster cardigan, slipping into her flip flops. She saw him in jeans that sat low on his hips and a kelly green polo. "Looking good, Captain."

He looked her over. "Right back at you, Lieutenant."

Olivia smiled and got her things together, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Let's go home." With that, they left, heading back home. Once they walked in Caroline ran towards them and hugged Olivia. "Hello, sweet girl!"

Caroline looked up at her mother. "I missed you guys so much!"

Olivia picked her up. "You did? Well guess what? I missed you and your brother too." She smiled and kissed her daughter's temple and put her down. "Speaking of your brother, where is he?"

Caroline looked at her parents. "In his bedroom." She hugged her father. "Hi Daddy."

Ed picked her up. "Hello, my beautiful girl. How was your night last night with grandma and Noah?"

Caroline rested her head on Ed's shoulder. "It was fun, but I missed you and Mommy. You tuck me in the best."

Ed kissed her temple. "How about I make sure I tuck you in extra good tonight?"

Caroline smiled. "Yeah." She hugged her father.

Caroline, Ed's mother came out. "I thought I heard you out here, welcome home! Where's my daughter-in-law?"

Ed smiled. "Hi, Ma. Olivia's in Noah's room. Where were you?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow. "Can't an old lady go to the bathroom in peace?"

Ed kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. How were the kids?"

Caroline smiled. "Perfect angels, as usual."

Olivia walked out of Noah's room, closing the door hard. "Talk to your son."

Ed put Caroline down. "Sweetheart, why don't you go play in your bedroom?" He watched Caroline run off. "What the hell happened?"

Olivia looked at him, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. "He asked how our sexcapades were last night."

Ed raised his eyebrows. "He what!?" He pulled her in for a hug. "I'll talk to him," he whispered and kissed her forehead. "Relax," he kissed her lips softly.

Noah opened the door. "God, can't you two keep it in your pants for once?"

Ed broke the kiss. "Noah Porter Benson-Tucker," he said sternly. "Watch it."

Noah looked at his father. "Whatever." He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.

Ed looked at him. "One more time and you are grounded."

Noah looked at him. "Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you? Give you more time to fuck mom!" He yelled.

Ed pointed at his bedroom. "That's it! You're grounded. Get in your room." He watched Noah walk into his room and slam his door. He looked back at Olivia and saw her run into the master bedroom.

Olivia laid on the bed and cried into her pillow. She saw Ed come in and she wiped her eyes. "What happened to him?"

Ed sat next to her. "Hormones." He ran his hand over her arm. "He's going through puberty, baby."

Olivia wiped her eyes. "I doubt you did anything like he just did when you went through puberty."

Ed shrugged. "Mom can tell you stories, I may not have said anything like what just came out of his mouth, mainly because my father would have popped me in the mouth if it did, but the things I did? God I started smoking and drinking, I lost my virginity when I was only a few years older than him, I took my dad's car for a joy ride, baby he's getting older.

She looked at him. "I suppose we should be grateful he just essentially called me a whore and hasn't done any of those things."

He kissed her gently. "You, my love, are not a whore," he whispered and kissed her gently.

Olivia smiled. "We should give him time to cool off first before we talk to him, huh?"

Ed nodded. "It may be a few years."

She laughed and sat up and hugged him. "How do we even talk to him about this?"

He kissed her forehead. "What, that his parents have a healthy sex life but that doesn't give him license to call his mother a whore?"

Olivia shrugged. "Essentially. And well, that any woman having sex doesn't mean he has license to call her a whore."

Ed kissed her gently. "Should we go spend time with our daughter and my mother?"

She smiled. "Do I look like I'm heartbroken?"

He caressed her face. "You look beautiful."

**A/N: Ah, pre-teen angst. This will continue in the next chapter, and some uncomfortable conversations between a curious child and her parents. Leave a review, here or on Twitter (couricshargitay). **


	4. Apologetic

**This is a fun chapter. Some smut, a lot of family. And something about the power of suggestion. **

Olivia had her daughter on her lap as they watched Moana. She loved that her little girl still wanted to cuddle with her. She looked at Ed and leaned over and kissed his cheek. She heard Noah come out of his room. "Are you ready to speak to us with respect and tell us what in God's name is going on with you?"

Noah looked at her and he shrugged, he didn't want this conversation in front of his younger sister. "Can I talk to you guys alone?"

Olivia looked at her daughter. "Sweet girl, why don't you go play in your room? We need to talk to your brother." She watched Caroline walk into her bedroom and she looked at Noah. "What did you want to talk about?"

Noah moved to sit in front of them. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I just— my friends, the last time they were here, they saw how affectionate the two of you are with each other, and they saw you sneak kisses like you do and they tell me how much of a freak in bed you must be mom, and they tease about it and I got angry and I took my anger out on you, and I'm sorry."

Olivia pulled him into a hug. "Oh, sweet boy. I'm sorry. Listen, I've answered questions about sex for you from the time you were what, five? Six? And you know that just because a woman or a man has sex that doesn't mean it's okay for you to speak to them the way you spoke to us earlier. It's especially not okay because we're your parents and because your sister likely heard the language you used. The things you said really hurt my feelings, because I know that we raised you better. I forgive you, but you have to promise it won't happen again, no matter how angry you get at me or you dad."

Noah curled up next to his mother. "I promise. I should have come to you instead of letting my anger just build and build. I really am sorry. I never should have said those things to either of you."

Olivia kissed the top of his head. "Your dad and I will try to do better about kissing in front of your friends." She rubbed his back. "You are so emotionally intelligent and I am so impressed with you."

Noah looked up at her. "I learned it from you."

Ed looked at his wife and son. "Now we just need to hope Caroline doesn't ask what 'fuck' means."

Olivia smiled and kissed Ed. "We've been giving our kids the talk for years. We can handle it." She looked over at her daughter's door. "Caroline, sweetheart!" She called.

Caroline ran out into the living room and crawled on Ed's lap. "Yes, Mommy?"

Olivia smiled. "We need to figure out what we're going to do for dinner, you guys, and not pizza."

Caroline looked at her mother with pleading eyes. "Tacos?"

Olivia looked at Noah. "That sound good to you, sweet boy?"

Noah looked at her. "Sounds good to me."

Olivia looked at Ed. "What about you, my love?"

Ed kissed her gently. "Whatever you want, baby."

Olivia smiled. "Tacos it is, I'll order and then we can have a night in and just spend some time as a family. The four of us."

They ordered dinner, watched a few movies and then put the kids to bed, meeting in the master bedroom. Ed wrapped his arms around Olivia kissing her lips gently. "What a day," he whispered against her lips.

She smiled. "Mm," she ran her hands over his chest, pulling away gently. She started to change into a tank top and short shorts, looking back at him. "Like what you see?"

He stood behind her and kissed her neck. "Love what I see," he whispered in her ear and nuzzled into her neck. "You are beyond beautiful, beyond sexy."

Olivia turned in his arms and smiled. "All for you, baby." She kissed him gently, squeezing his ass. "Change into pajamas and come to bed," she whispered, kissing his lips quickly, moving to sit on the bed, climbing under the blankets. She watched him change and saw him climb into bed.

Ed lay next to her and she lay facing him. "You okay?"

She smiled gently. "I'm— I never thought I'd hear any of what Noah said today come out of his mouth. To hear him say you'd like him grounded so you have more time to fuck me? And I don't like the fact that his friends are teasing him because we show each other affection."

He caressed her face. "They're older than him. It's what teenage boys do."

Olivia looked at him. "I still don't like it."

Ed tucked her hair behind her ear. "I know, beautiful," he whispered. "But, they were right about one thing."

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What's that?"

He smirked and moved closer, snaking his hand around her waist. "That you're a freak in bed."

Olivia looked at him and kissed him. "Fuck yeah I am. And it's all for you," she whispered. "I'm all yours."

Ed rolled her on her back. "And I love every inch of you," he whispered, kissing her passionately.

She moaned softly, cradling his face in her hands, pushing her hips up into his. "If you want to get freaky you should lock the door," she murmured. "And then tell me what you want. Anything for you, baby."

He got up and locked their bedroom door and grabbed one of her silk scarves. "No cuffs, can I tie your hands with this?"

Olivia smirked and took her top off. "I want you in total control, Ed. Make me beg," she lay back and saw him move slowly towards her. He took her hands, raising them over her head. She arched her back as he tied her up.

Ed looked at her. "You'll tell me if you need me to untie you?" He saw her nod. He pulled her shorts and panties off her legs, standing up and undressing. "You're so perfect."

She smiled. "Only for you, baby." She bit her bottom lip. "Oh, Ed, please."

He kissed her neck and chest. "Please what?"

Olivia gasped, feeling him suck her nipples. "Please make me come," she begged. "Fuck me," she pouted. "I need it."

Ed smirked. "Need it, huh? How bad?"

She groaned. "Ed, please. I'm so wet for you," she whispered. He ran his fingers over her pussy. "Oh, God!" She bucked her hips up, feeling his hand move. "Baby," she groaned.

He lightly ran his tongue over her skin, teasing her. "I'm going to let this be a slow burn, tease you for what'll feel like forever."

Olivia let out a breath. "This teasing is going to kill me. I need you baby, please." She felt his lips start to suck her nipples. "Fuck me!"

Ed kissed up to her lips, feeling himself getting harder by the minute. "You want it hard?"

She moaned. "Fuck me hard, make me come," she gripped the scarf.

He settled between her legs, looking down at her. "Tell me if the scarf needs to come off," he whispered. She strained her head up and he captured her lips in hers, pulling her legs up and he pushed into her.

Olivia moaned and bucked her hips up to meet hers, feeling his hands massaging her breasts. She let her head fall back letting out a breathy moan as he started to pound inside her. "Fuck!" She wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close to her, arching her back as he continued fucking her. "Oh, yeah, Ed! Just like that, baby. I'm so fucking close. Don't stop."

Ed moaned into her neck, biting her skin, running her tongue over the skin to soothe. She gasped and bit back a moan. "Come on, Liv. Come around my cock." He kept his thrusts hard and fast, feeling her contract around him, her orgasm taking over. He moaned and released inside her. "Jesus Christ." They both finished and he fell on top of her, panting.

She smiled. "Oh my God," she whispered. "Untie me," she bit her bottom lip, feeling him free her hands. She pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "That was amazing."

He felt her hands run over his back. "I think I left a hickey," he whispered and placed chaste kisses over the slight red mark on her neck that his teeth left behind.

Olivia smiled. "I don't even care," she whispered. "That felt so amazing," she whispered and closed her eyes. "Hold me," she whispered.

Ed spooned her and kissed her shoulders and the back of her neck. "I love you so much," he whispered, taking her hand and kissing her wrist. "You alright?"

She smiled. "I'm fine," she turned in his arms. "I enjoyed letting you be in total control," she whispered. "I just can't use cuffs," she said gently.

He held her close. "I know," he whispered, kissing her other wrist. "That was incredible," he whispered. "Thank you for trusting me."

Olivia smiled. "You are incredible, you always make sure I feel good," she whispered. "I trust you with my life," she kissed him gently. "I'm sorry it's been ten years since Lewis and I'm only now comfortable letting you tie me up," she whispered.

Ed held her close. "Don't you dare apologize. Baby, I don't need to tie you up, I don't need anything other than to love you, I don't need sex, I don't need any of this, I just need you," he whispered. "I know what he did, I know the impact it had on you, you don't need to apologize to me."

She nuzzled into him and nodded. "I'd do anything for you Ed, I forgot how much I enjoy being tied up until today," she kissed him gently. "We'll have to do it more often," she whispered.

He kissed her gently. "Whenever you want, beautiful," he whispered. He stroked her hair. "We should get some sleep. Noah has a game tomorrow morning and Caroline has swimming and dance."

Olivia smiled. "After all the activities tomorrow can you give me a massage? Maybe after a bath?"

Ed held her close and rubbed her back. "Like I'm ever going to pass up the chance to take a bath with you and touch your naked body," he whispered.

She smiled and kissed him gently. "I love you, Ed."

He kissed her lips. "I love you too, Liv," he stroked her hair and held her tighter. "Let's get some sleep." Within minutes they were both asleep. His alarm went off the next morning and she nuzzled further into him. "Baby."

Olivia groaned. "Shh. Don't yell," she whispered, pulling the blankets over her head.

Ed rubbed her back. "What's wrong, Liv?" His voice was soft.

She squeezed her eyes shut. "Migraine." She mumbled. "Oh, no. Noah's game." She rolled onto her back and ran her hands over her face. "How long until we need to leave?"

He looked at her. "About an hour. Why don't you stay home?"

Olivia took a deep breath. "No, I can't miss Noah's game." She closed her eyes. "Let me put clothes on and take some excedrin and hopefully I'll be good to go when we leave."

Ed kissed her temple. "I'll go get the kids ready. You do what you have to," he whispered. He got up and put on clothes and walked out of the bedroom. He saw Noah finishing is cereal. "Hey bud, you alright?"

Noah nodded. "I'm good. Where's mom?"

Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "She's trying to get rid of a migraine so she can come to your game."

Noah furrowed his brow. "If she's not feeling well, why is she going to try to force herself to come?"

Ed rested his hand on Noah's shoulder. "She doesn't want to miss your game."

Noah looked at his parents bedroom door. "I don't want her doing something that's going to make her miserable. I'll go talk to her."

Ed looked at him. "Knock first," he smiled.

Noah walked over to the door and knocked. "Mom, it's Noah." He heard a soft 'come in', and he opened the door. "Mom, Dad said you have a migraine."

Olivia slowly nodded her head. "I should be good to go for your game," she mumbled.

Noah shook his head. "No, Mom, stay in bed. I know your migraines can get bad and the sun is only going to make it worse, on top of the screaming in the stands."

Olivia groaned. She hadn't thought about that. "Are you sure? You won't be mad?"

Noah leaned over and kissed his mother's forehead. "Stay in bed, I promise it's okay. I'll have Dad bring you some water before we leave, okay?"

Olivia smiled. "You're a good kid." She looked at Noah. "I want to hear all about it after, okay?"

Noah smiled. "You got it, Mom. Get some rest. I love you." He got off the bed and walked out of his parents bedroom and closed the door gently, looking at his father. "She's going to stay in bed."

Ed smiled. "You're a good egg, go get dressed, I'm going to get your sister ready and check on your mom before we leave." He watched Noah run to his room to get changed and he walked over to Caroline's door and knocked and heard her groan. "Caroline, it's Daddy." He opened the door and looked at her, sitting next to her on the bed. "Sweetheart wake up, we gotta get ready to go."

Caroline looked at her father. "I don't feel good. I wanna stay here," she whined.

Ed leaned in and kissed her forehead. "You've got a fever, babygirl."

Caroline pulled her blankets over her head. "I want to stay home," she murmured.

Ed smiled. "Okay, sweetie. Mommy's staying home, too. She's got a headache. I'll call swimming and dance and let them know."

Caroline moves the blankets off her. "Can I go snuggle with Mommy?"

Ed smiled. "How about we go ask, but if you do you have to stay quiet, okay?" He picked her up and walked to the master bedroom. He knocked on the door and opened it. "Liv, beautiful. Caroline has a fever, and she wants to snuggle with her Mommy."

Olivia opened her arms. "Come here, Carrie girl." Caroline curled up with Olivia and she wrapped her arms around her. Olivia looked up at Ed. "We'll be here when you boys get back."

Ed kissed his wife gently. "I'm going to bring you two some water and then we'll go to Noah's game and we'll bring lunch home, sound good?"

Olivia smiled. "Perfect." She saw Ed walk out and come back with water bottles for her and Caroline. "Thank you, love. We'll see you when you get home," she kissed him one more time, then rested her head back on the pillow, holding her daughter close.

**A/N: Yeah, about that power of suggestion, I now have a migraine. So, enjoy this, I'm going to get rid of this migraine and finish up my school work so I can be done with my semester. Leave a review, here or on Twitter (couricshargitay). **


	5. Growing Pains

**Here's another one! Two updates in less than an hour! To the guest reviewer who wants me to put the Tuckson/Rita threesome in this story, I won't be doing that. I'm sorry. Feel free to write your own story! I don't own the threesome!**

Olivia smiled. "It was good to talk to you, too. Take care of yourself." She bit we bottom lip. "Bye bye." She hung up and looked at Ed. "What?"

Ed looked at her. "Who was that?"

She groaned. "Ed, come on."

He looked at her. "No, who was it?"

Olivia looked at him. "Brian." She raised her eyebrow, daring him to say something. "That a problem?"

Ed looked at her. "Is it a problem that you're acting head over heels for a man you used to fuck? Yeah, yeah it's a big problem."

She shook her head. "How was I acting head over heels for him?!"

He looked at her. "How many people do you talk to and bite your lip?"

Olivia scoffed. "Nearly everyone. I do it when I talk to Amanda too, haven't fucked her and something tells me she wouldn't be too interested in fucking me as I'm lacking something she prefers."

Ed took a swig of his beer. "Whatever." He shook his head. "I don't understand why you'd even want to talk to him."

She looked at him. "It's not my story to tell."

He looked at her. "So there is a story?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm not doing this Ed. Not tonight. In case you forgot, it's your ring on my finger. I picked you, I married you, I love you. I don't understand why that never seems to be enough for you. I didn't marry Brian, or Elliot, or Nick, or any of the other men in my life over the course of my entire existence, I married you. When will that be enough to prove to you that I am yours?" She walked into their bedroom and threw his pillow and a blanket out in the hallway, looking at him, hurt evident on her face. "Fuck you," she said with a shaky voice before closing and locking the door.

Ed followed her, and just as he was about to go into the bedroom, she closed the door in his face and locked it. "Come on, Liv."

She changed into pajamas. "I'm done talking. Enjoy the couch."

He rested his head on the door, letting out a breath. "Damn it." He picked up the pillow and blanket, stripping into his boxers and getting as comfortable as he could on the couch.

Olivia curled into a ball on the bed, falling into a restless sleep. She awoke early the next morning to knocking on the door. She opened it and her eyes met Ed's. "What?" She turned and moved back to the bed.

Ed sighed. "We need to talk. Now."

She rolled onto her back. "I'm not in the mood."

He sat next to her. "Tough shit." He saw her glare at him. "Fine, you don't have to talk. Just listen." She sighed and he looked at the bed. "I get jealous, Liv. You know this. I don't know how I got you to agree to date me, much less marry me, so when you talk to guys, I get jealous. I shouldn't but I do because I still get insecure and I still worry that I'm not good enough for you."

Olivia looked at him. "Ed, I love you, but you're such a dumbass sometimes," she sat up and took his hand in hers. "And it's so infuriating." She kissed his knuckles. "I picked you, Ed. I could have told you to fuck off when you asked to buy me that bourbon. I could have gone back to Brian, or gotten together with Nick, or Elliot, or any other guy in the city. But I picked you because I am madly, madly in love with you. And I only fall deeper and deeper in love with you every day. Brian had something that came up a few years back. It's not my story to tell, but it had nothing to do with me. I talk to him every once in a while to make sure he's okay. That's it. And I know you find it sexy, but I really do bite my lip when I talk to people I know, friends, acquaintances. It's a habit."

Ed pulled her closer and held her. "I'm sorry," he whispered and kissed the side of her head. "Can I come back to bed? Our couch is not comfortable to sleep on."

She smiled. "Go get your pillow. I need you in here to get a good night's sleep." She watched him go out to the living room and come back in, crawling in bed behind her and holding her tight. She smiled. "I love you Ed. You and only you," she whispered.

He kissed the back of her head. "I love you, too, Liv." Within minutes they were both asleep. Over the course of the night Olivia had rolled over so she was tucked under his chin. He woke up and looked down at her. He gently rubbed her back.

Olivia stirred and looked up at him, a smile forming on her face, rolling him into his back, climbing on top of him, kissing him slowly. "Morning," she whispered against his lips.

Ed gripped her hips and kissed her back. "This is a one-eighty from last night."

She broke the kiss and blushed. "I never should have made you sleep on the couch last night," she whispered, shaking her head. "I was mad. Rather than banish you from our room we should have talked it out, kissed, and made up."

He looked into her eyes. "I was an ass, I understand."

Olivia smiled. "We still should have worked it out. I'm no stranger to you being an ass, you did arrest me for murder once." She kissed his lips quickly. "Plus, I wasn't exactly a saint," she looked at his chest. "Fuck you was a little harsh."

Ed smirked. "I like when you fuck me." They shared a chuckle. "Liv, baby, I didn't mean to upset you. I never want to upset you," he whispered. "I just can't ever imagine losing you."

She smiled bigger. "I'm not goin' anywhere, baby." She kissed him again and nuzzled into him. "You are the only man for me."

He kissed her lips and rolled her onto her back. "It's always been you, baby," he whispered and lifted her top, kissing her breasts, gently sucking on her nipples. "You're so perfect," he whispered.

Olivia gasped and let out a breathy moan. "Ed," she held the back of his head. "Oh, baby."

Ed smirked and kissed down her torso. "I love you so much." He pulled her shorts and panties down, spreading her legs. "Can I?"

She arched her back. "Please," she whispered and looked down at him, making eye contact.

He leaned in and licked up her slit, sucking her clit. "Mm," he pushed his fingers inside her.

Olivia let out a sigh and massaged her breasts. "Mm, fuck." She closed her eyes and let her head fall to the side.

"Dad, Mom!? What are you two doing!?" Noah asked, horrified.

Olivia gasped and pushed Ed away and covered herself with the blankets. "Noah!" She looked at Ed, both their faces were red.

Noah looked at Olivia. "What the hell? You guys can't even lock the door before you fuck?"

Ed whipped his head around to face Noah. "Watch your mouth."

Noah looked at Ed. "You don't tell her to watch her mouth when she curses while you eat her pussy."

Caroline ran over and looked at the scene in front of her. "A pussy? Like a cat? Daddy why are you eating cats?"

Olivia saw Noah chuckle. "Noah, go to your room. Now. You're grounded."

Noah looked at her. "For how long?"

Olivia looked at him. "Until you learn some respect or until you turn eighteen, whichever comes first. Go. Now."

Noah huffed and stormed to his room. "I hate you!" He slammed the door, causing Olivia to jump.

Ed saw her lip quiver. "Okay, Caroline, sweet girl, how about we let Mommy get dressed." He picked Caroline up and walked out to let Olivia get dressed, closing the door.

Olivia got dressed in baggy sweats and an oversized sweatshirt. She was embarrassed and ashamed. She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room, picking Caroline up and sitting next to Ed. "My sweet girl," she whispered and kissed her temple.

Caroline cuddled up with her mother before she looked up at her. "Mommy, What was Noah talking about?

Olivia took a deep breath. "Well, Caroline, when you're older, and you find someone you love you might decide to do things that make you feel good. Mommy and Daddy forgot to lock the door before we started doing things like that this morning."

Caroline looked at her. "But what's that have to do with a cat?"

Olivia chuckled and kissed her head. "You remember how from the time you were little I've been telling you the right words for all your parts?" Caroline nodded. "Well, while pussy can be a word for a cat, it's also a word older people use to talk about a woman's vulva."

Caroline thought for a minute. "Okay," she shrugged, curling into Olivia's chest.

Olivia smiled and looked over at Ed, kissing him quickly, looking back at Caroline. "I'm sorry that you had to find out about that word the way you did, sweet girl."

Caroline smiled. "It's okay, Mommy." She looked up one more time. "What kinda stuff do older people do to feel good."

Olivia smiled and looked over at Ed, then at Caroline. "When you're older and find someone you love, you might decide to touch each other's bodies without clothes, and some places on your body feel better than others."

Caroline looked at her. "Like eating them, like Daddy was doing to you?"

Olivia kissed the top of her head. "That you're a little too young still for me to explain. Daddy wasn't really eating me, sweet girl."

Caroline looked at her. "Grown ups are weird."

Olivia giggled. "We certainly are, love bug."

Ed pulled Olivia closer and kissed her temple. "My girls," he whispered and saw Olivia turn to face him. He leaned in and kissed her gently. "You okay now?"

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder. "Getting there. Not every day your kid tells you they hate you," she shrugged. "It hurts."

Ed kissed her cheek. "It's a phase, Liv. He'll come around."

Olivia nodded. "I know. But as much as I love that little boy, to hear him tell me he hates me—" she shook her head. "It breaks my heart." She wiped her eyes. "But at least one of my kids loves me," she said, squeezing Caroline.

Ed wiped her eyes gently. "Noah loves you, Liv. But he's almost a teenager. All teenagers hate their parents at some point."

Olivia held onto Caroline a little tighter. "Don't tell me that. Before I know it they're both going to hate me, and I don't think my heart could take both my babies hating me."

Caroline hugged her mother. "I'm always going to love you, Mommy."

Olivia smiled. "I will always love you, too, babygirl. Just like no matter what, I will always love your brother."

Ed turned her face and kissed her softly, feeling her smile against his lips. "And no matter what, I will always love you, Liv."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I'll always love you, Ed. With all my heart," she whispered and kissed him again softly.

Caroline got off of Olivia's lap. "Mommy, can I go play?"

Olivia smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead. "Go ahead sweetheart. We'll start on breakfast soon, okay sweet girl?"

Caroline smiled. "Okay Mommy!" She trotted off to her room.

Olivia watched her run off and then she looked at Ed and smiled. "Think she got tired of us kissing and being all lovey dovey?"

Ed kissed her and cradled her face in his hands. "As long as I get to kiss you our kids can get tired of it all they want."

She chuckled and kissed him, straddling his lap as they kissed. "I will never say no to kissing you."

He tangled his fingers in her hair. "As for me not really eating you? Oh baby, just wait."

Olivia grinned. "I have no doubt in my mind, but our daughter thought you were literally eating my person," she leaned in to whisper the last part. "Not licking my pussy and sucking my clit while you finger fucked me in our bed."

Ed smirked. "I wish I could finish what I started right here."

She kissed him slowly. "Mm, not wise. Noah already thinks Mommy's a whore who Daddy fucks whenever he gets the chance."

He ran his hands over her thighs. "He doesn't think you're a whore."

Olivia looked at him. "I was 'her' after you told him to watch his language. You don't scold her when you're eating her pussy." She raised an eyebrow. "Not mom, just her. He thinks I'm a whore." She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to apologize for enjoying sex, for enjoying the incredible orgasms you give me," she whispered. "I'm just embarrassed that he saw me naked. And after he said he hated me… I was ashamed."

Ed wrapped her in his arms. "Is that why the baggy sweats and hoodie?" He felt her nod. "Oh, sweetheart," he whispered.

She shrugged. "I'll be okay," she whispered.

He smiled. "I know you will. And it definitely could have been worse. He could have walked in while you were spread eagle with a full view of your beautiful pussy," he whispered.

Olivia smiled. "And when was I spread eagle with my pussy facing the door?"

Ed shrugged with a cocky grin on his face. "If Noah hadn't interrupted, you would have been."

She bit her bottom lip. "Mm, good thing he didn't see that, then. Poor kid's already going to need therapy. If he had seen my entire pussy in all its glory?" She chuckled and kissed his neck. "God I want to see how that would have played out now. Not Noah walking in, just how you planned to make me come while I'm spread eagle."

He smirked and kissed her passionately. "Trust me baby, you'll most definitely find out tonight." He kissed her again, feeling her hips start to grind into his. "Easy baby."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry." She rested her forehead against his.

Noah came out of his room. "God, do you two ever stop?"

Ed looked back at him. "You ready to apologize and show us some respect?"

Noah looked at his parents. "Sure, because mom fucks like a whore and you treat her like one."

Olivia looked at him. "That's it! How dare you?"

Noah looked at her. "How dare I what, Mom? Comment on the fact that the two of you fuck any chance you get?"

Olivia looked at him. "And what, may I ask, is wrong with that? Why is it so terrible that your father and I show each other how much we love one another?"

Noah stopped and took a deep breath. "Nothing," he walked over to his parents.

Olivia looked at Noah. "Then why are you acting like this? What is with this language? Help me understand because right now I'm just devastated and don't know how to help or what to do."

Noah looked at his mother. "I know you know what my friends say about you, and that they tease me. But…"

Olivia brought him to sit next to them on the couch. "Tell me, honey."

Noah looked at him. "They have pictures. You're clothed but they… they do things while they look at the pictures."

Olivia looked from Noah to Ed and saw him set his jaw. "They masturbate to them?"

Noah nodded. "And they call you a whore, they talk about wanting to have sex with you. I know I shouldn't have taken that anger out on you, I just… I didn't know how to tell you."

Olivia kissed his temple. "Honey, I don't blame you for being uncomfortable about your dad and I being affectionate. I'm sorry we didn't lock the door this morning, and that you saw what you did." She pulled him into a hug.

Noah hugged Olivia. "It makes me so mad and embarrassed and just—"

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry, sweet boy. Have you ever considered bringing that up to them?"

Noah gave her a half smile. "I have brought it up. They tell me that it's not a big deal and tell me I'll understand once I start masturbating." He looked away, embarrassed.

Olivia looked at Ed. "I think this is a conversation your dad should handle from this point forward." She kissed Noah's temple. "I'm going to go make some breakfast."

Ed looked at Noah. "How about we go to your room, a little more private? Would that be more comfortable?"

Noah nodded. "Thanks dad." They walked into Noah's room. Noah sat on his bed, Ed sat at Noah's desk.

Ed looked at him. "So, do you have questions, anything I can tell you about?"

Noah looked at his father. "When did you start?"

Ed leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "Not that grandma knows this, but I was conscious of it when I was about your age. Most kids start touching themselves and realizing it feels good pretty young. It's normal, No. I promise."

Noah nodded. "What about sex?"

Ed looked at his son. "When did I start having sex?" He saw Noah nod. "I was just about sixteen. I wish I would have been a little older. Respected the woman I was with more than I did."

Noah looked at him. "Some of my friends are talking about how they're having sex with their girlfriends."

Ed let out a breath. "Noah, I don't want to sit here and tell you that you're too young, because I know that likely won't work. But when you wait for when you're with someone you truly love— there's nothing like it."

Noah furrowed his brow. "But you were with women before mom?"

Ed nodded. "That's how I know sex is so much better with someone you love. No, you're not even a teenager yet. Don't rush having sex. You have the rest of your life."

Noah nodded. "I have no desire to have sex at the moment. It's okay."

Ed nodded. "Maybe don't call your mom a whore."

Noah looked at his dad. "I shouldn't have done that."

Ed looked at his son. "You know, if your friends are talking like they are about mom, about you, maybe you should find some new friends. Your friends shouldn't make you feel uncomfortable. Even if they are kids, it's no excuse."

Noah nodded. "I've been thinking the same thing. I'm tired of being the one who gets picked on all the time, and I'm tired of hearing them talk about all the things they want to do with Mom. It's gross. I mean, it's gross enough knowing you and mom still have sex. I can't get away from listening to the fact that my mom is a sexual being."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review here or on Twitter (couricshargitay). See you guys soon! **


	6. Time Doesn’t Heal All

**I'm back with another one. Enjoy this one.**

Olivia sat at the breakfast nook scrolling through her phone while Ed cooked breakfast for the two of them. The kids had gone off to school. She got up and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, kissing his neck. "Hi," she mumbled, coyly.

Ed flipped one of the pancakes in the pan and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close, kissing her lips. "Hi."

She smiled. "How long 'til breakfast?" She ran her hand over his bare chest.

He looked at her and smirked. "Ten minutes, you have something in mind?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "After breakfast," she smiled. "We have the apartment to ourselves," she whispered. "And seeing you cook breakfast, your muscles tighten," she looked into his eyes. "It's getting me all wet."

Ed leaned in and kissed her gently. "After we eat, I promise you I will take care of you. I'll have you screaming," he whispered. "Begging for more."

She smiled. "I always scream for you." She stood behind him and kissed his shoulder blades. "I can't wait until I feel you inside me, you make me come so hard baby."

He groaned. "You're making me hard, Liv."

Olivia giggled. "That's the point. I want you so hard that you throw me up against the wall and fuck me after we finish breakfast."

Ed gripped her ass. "You make me want to skip breakfast," he whispered, moving his hand under her robe, rubbing her bare ass.

She smirked. "You like that?" She spread her legs and felt his fingers push into her pussy. "Oh, Ed." She looked at him. "Turn the stove off and fuck me," she whispered.

He took the pancakes in the pan, now fully cooked, out and turned the stove off, moving her so she was resting forward against the counter, pushing his boxers down, resting her hand lightly on her throat. "Ready beautiful?"

Olivia looked back at him. "Fuck me. Make me come."

Ed smirked and thrusted inside her, starting to move inside her fast and hard. He heard her moan and he spanked her, lifting her leg up on the counter, getting as deep as her body would allow. "Ah, shit."

She cried out in pleasure and let her head fall forward. "Yeah, fuck!" She looked back at him and made eye contact. "Yeah, just like that," she moaned and felt him pull her into a passionate kiss.

He reached around her and started to rub her clit. He heard her moan and felt her muscles contract. "That's it baby. Come for me," he whispered, kissing her neck.

Olivia moaned loudly as her orgasm took over. "Oh, fuck me! Ed, oh my God, baby," she rode out her orgasm and fell forward onto the counter. "Mm," she moaned when she felt his release inside her. "Oh, my God," she whispered and smiled. She felt him spank her one last time and she gasped.

Ed smirked and kissed over her spine, moving her leg off the counter and turning her around, wrapping her in his arms, kissing her passionately. "I love you so much," he whispered, picking her up and setting her on the counter, looking up at her, kissing her chest.

She looked down at him, her breath still heavy. "Oh, my God you're amazing," she smiled and leaned down and kissed his lips. "I love you, too, Ed. So much."

He pulled his boxers up and ran his hands over the outside of her thighs. "Hungry?"

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "For pancakes or for you? Because the answer to both is yes," she giggled and kissed him again.

Ed held the kiss for a few moments before he pulled away. "Pancakes first, then we can go into the bedroom and fool around until the kids come home," he whispered.

She smiled. "Feed me?" She asked innocently.

He picked up one of the now cooled pancakes and tore a piece off for her and held it to her lips. She opened her mouth and took the pancake into her mouth and gently sucked on his fingers. "You're a damn tease, baby."

Olivia smirked and released his fingers. "You want a tease? I'll give you a tease."

Ed picked her up and moved her from the counter, holding her, spanking her. "Oh yeah? Tell me."

She smiled. "I'm going to grind your cock, and you're not allowed to touch me. And if you can't keep your hands to yourself, I'll have to cuff you, or tie you up."

He looked at her. "You wouldn't."

Olivia cocked her eyebrow and took his chin between her thumb and forefinger. "You think I'm kidding? Try me, baby." She kissed him.

Ed kissed her back and carried her into the bedroom, setting her down. "Cuff me."

She smirked and grabbed her cuffs and the keys, walking back over to him, watching him lay down. She climbed on top of him and watched him lift his hands. She cuffed him to the headboard and kissed him. "Don't pull too hard, you'll cut into your wrists."

He smirked. "You're so beautiful."

Olivia smirked, starting to grind her hips into his. "Mm, you feel so good baby."

Ed groaned. "Oh, yeah baby."

She stopped, her blood ran cold, her breathing sped up. She looked beneath her, instead of seeing her husband, she saw William Lewis. "No. No, no, no, " she rushed to get off of him and she tripped, twisting her ankle and hitting her head on the floor, knocking herself unconscious.

He looked over at her. "Liv? Liv, baby, talk to me." He took a deep breath. "Thank God for voice recognition," he mumbled to himself. "Hey Siri, call Mom." Ed and Olivia got Caroline an apartment in their building a few floors down. He heard his mom's voice. "Ma! Ma, grab your key and come over, come in the bedroom. I need help."

Caroline grabbed her key. "I'm coming." She took the elevator up to Ed and Olivia's floor and walked to their apartment, unlocking the door and walking in. "Eddie!"

Ed let out a breath. "In the bedroom!" He saw his mother walk in. "Don't ask, just get me out of these cuffs."

Caroline rushed to get the keys and get him out of the cuffs. "You okay?"

Ed got off the bed and knelt next to Olivia, feeling for a pulse. "I'm fine, give me my phone." He took the phone from his mother and called 9-1-1. "Hi yes, it's my wife. She fell and she's unconscious." Ed gave their address and hung up. "Stay with me, Liv," he whispered. He looked up at his mom. "She had a flashback," he murmured. "How could I have been so stupid," he shook his head.

Caroline looked at her son. "Eddie, if she had a flashback this isn't your fault."

Ed felt tears in his eyes. "I never should have let her cuff me," he wiped his eyes, seeing Olivia start to stir. "Liv, baby?"

Olivia looked up at him and Caroline. "What happened?" She tried getting up but Ed wouldn't let her.

Ed brushed her hair back. "You had a flashback, Liv. You tripped and hit your head and knocked yourself out. I have an ambulance coming out. Don't try to move, okay. Just rest."

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She looked at Caroline. "I'm sorry you needed to see all this."

Caroline brushed it off. "Please, Eddie's walked in on me in more compromising positions than that, I guess it's payback." There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it, you stay with Olivia." Caroline walked out and answered the door for the police and first responders.

Ed kissed her forehead. "You're going to be okay, baby. I'm right here."

Olivia looked at him. "You may want to put on a pair of sweats, and a shirt if you're going to come with us to the hospital." She saw Ed get up and heard a few people walk into the bedroom.

The EMT knelt next to her. "Ma'am, can you tell us your name?"

Olivia looked up at him. "Olivia Margaret Tucker. It's Tuesday April 23, 2024. Elizabeth Warren is president." She let him check her for a concussion.

The EMT nodded. "Well, you certainly aren't disoriented, but your pupils are dilated. We're going to bring you to the hospital to have a doctor check you out, take a look at that ankle too."

Olivia took a deep breath. "Mom, can you take care of the kids when they get home from school? I don't know how long I'll be at the hospital."

Caroline smiled. "Absolutely."

Olivia smiled. "Thank you. Ed, baby, can you grab me some clothes to change into once they let me go?"

Ed knelt next to her and kissed her softly. "Anything," He whispered and grabbed a backpack, putting a T-shirt and a pair of yoga pants along with a bra and panties for her, and a pair of flip flops. The EMTs got her on a stretcher and he stood next to her, holding her hand.

Olivia squeezed his hand. "Don't leave me," she whispered.

Ed kissed her knuckles. "Never." He looked at the EMTs. "I'm riding." They all started moving out of the building and into the ambulance. He sat beside the stretcher and held her hand. "I'm right here, you're going to be okay," he whispered, brushing her hair back.

Once they arrived to the ER, the EMTs brought Olivia back into a room and transferred her to a bed. The doctor came in and looked at her. "Alright, Mrs. Tucker. Tell me what happened."

Olivia blushed a bit. "My husband and I were being… intimate… we were fooling around and I'd handcuffed him— we're both retired NYPD. I had a flashback and when I moved to get away I tripped and hit my head and apparently twisted my ankle, and knocked myself unconscious."

The doctor nodded. "Let's get an x-ray of your ankle. In the meantime, do you have a headache? Ringing in your ears? Nausea? Feel lightheaded or dizzy?"

Olivia looked at him. "Yes to all of the above."

The doctor looked at her. "You're handling all of it extraordinarily well."

Olivia looked at him. "That flashback I was talking about? I was tortured ten years ago. Even after all this time nothing compares to that pain," she looked at the bed and up at Ed.

Ed kissed her forehead. "I'm right here, beautiful." He held her hand.

Olivia looked at the doctor. "What's next?"

The doctor smiled. "We'll have someone bring you down to radiology, get an x-ray of that ankle make sure it's not broken."

Olivia nodded. "So I definitely have a concussion?"

The doctor nodded. "You do. Not severe, but you definitely have one. That means that no matter what the x-ray shows, you need to rest. No strenuous activity for your body or your mind. For at least a week. I want you to be as relaxed as possible. Lay low, let your husband take care of you."

Olivia smiled and looked up at Ed. "He always takes care of me," she touched his cheek. "It's just one reason I'm head over heels in love with him."

Ed kissed her palm. "Maybe next time don't actually be head over heels," he whispered and caressed her cheek.

Olivia looked at him. "Ass," she held his hand to her face. "I love you, Ed. So much."

Ed kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He felt her kiss his palm. "I promise I'm going to take such good care of you."

Olivia smiled. "You always do, baby."

A nurse came in and looked at the couple. "Ready to head to x-ray?"

Olivia took a deep breath and sat up, closing her eyes. "Ready as I'll ever be." She scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up, letting out a scream of pain. "Fuck!" She felt Ed and the nurse hold her up and help her into the wheelchair.

The nurse looked at her. "Let's get you to x-ray, we can get you back and get you on some medication for pain."

Olivia nodded, tears running down her face. "Please just hurry," she whispered. She closed her eyes and took deep breaths as she was wheeled into a room with an x-ray machine. She accepted help to get on the table and stayed still for the x-rays, within fifteen minutes she was being wheeled back into the room. She saw Ed and she started crying harder. He picked her up out of the chair and sat on the bed holding her. "It hurts so badly."

Ed held her close, rocking her gently. "Shh, shh, shh. I know baby. I've got you." He stroked her hair, calming her down. "That's it."

Olivia let out a breath. "Thank you." She nuzzled into his neck and closed her eyes. "I just want to sleep," she whispered.

Ed rubbed her back. "Want me to lay you down on the bed?"

Olivia shook her head. "No," she clung to him. "I don't want to sleep here. I want to be home. In our bed."

Ed rocked her gently. "We'll get out of here soon."

The doctor came back in. "Okay, Olivia. The good news is that your ankle isn't broken. But it is badly sprained. I'm going to get you a brace that's more stable than an ace bandage. We'll get the brace on you, get you some pain relievers, a few days of Tylenol with codeine and then you can take just regular Tylenol until the pain subsides. Ice, rest, elevation. I'll get your brace and your discharge papers and instructions on circumstances that you'd have to come back in."

Within twenty minutes Olivia was changed and they were headed back home with instructions on Olivia's treatment and care, crutches, and a brace. Once they pulled up, Olivia stood on her good foot, hobbling inside on crutches. "You should go in first, make sure that Carrie doesn't accidentally knock me over," she said, leaning against the wall of the elevator.

Ed kissed the side of her head. "Of course," he helped her off the elevator and walked into the apartment in front of her. He picked up his daughter as she went running to her mother. "Hello, Princess!" He held her on his hip. "We have to be gentle with Mommy right now, okay?"

Olivia hobbled in and smiled softly. "Hello my perfect family." She kissed Caroline's temple as she was in Ed's arms. "How's mommy's girl?"

Caroline looked at her mother. "Mommy, what happened?"

Olivia smiled. "Mommy fell and hit her head and hurt her ankle. I'll be okay sweet girl, I just have to take it easy for a little bit."

Ed watched her move in further and he moved and closed and locked the door. "Liv, why don't you go lay down in bed. Get off your feet."

Olivia looked at him. "Join me soon?" She have a small smile and made her way into the bedroom, moving a pillow down and sitting on the bed, propping her foot up, and laying back. She saw the door open and saw Ed come in. "Hey."

Ed kissed her lips softly. "What can I get you? Ice, a pain pill, water, food?"

Olivia looked at him. "I need a pain pill which means I should eat and I need water. So—"

Ed sat next to her. "All of the above."

Olivia nodded. "Mm. And then I need you to come in here and lay with me."

Ed kissed her forehead. "What about the kids?"

Olivia caressed his cheek. "Let them come in too, if they want. We have the room," she smiled. "Noah will probably want to do his homework or read. Carrie may want to come in and make sure I really am okay."

Ed took her hand. "What do you want to eat?"

Olivia smiled. "Something simple. Peanut butter and jelly." She kissed his knuckles. "Just a half, I'm in pain and it's affecting my appetite." She felt him kiss her forehead. "Thank you," she whispered. She watched him walk out from the bedroom, coming back in about ten minutes later with a half a sandwich, a water bottle, her pain meds, ice, and Caroline in tow, hiding behind her father's legs. "Carrie girl. Come here, beautiful."

Caroline gingerly crawled up on her parents bed, sitting next to her mother. Olivia wrapped her in her arms and she buried her head in her mother's neck and cried. "Mommy."

Olivia rubbed her daughter's back. "What's wrong my baby?"

Caroline looked up at her mother. "You're really okay?"

Olivia wiped her daughter's eyes. "Oh, sweetheart, of course I'm okay. I just twisted my ankle. I just have to be careful for a little bit. Carrie girl," she whispered and rubbed her daughter's back.

Caroline hugged her mother. "I love you, Mommy."

Olivia kissed her cheek. "I love you, too, baby girl. How about you sit next to me so I can eat my sandwich that Daddy made me?"

**A/N: Let me know what you think, leave a review here or on Twitter (couricshargitay). See you soon! **


	7. Firsts

**This was done last night I just didn't have motivation to put it up. How does that make sense? I don't know grab some tissues for this one. **

Olivia sat up in bed, scrolling through her iPad, her glasses on when she saw Ed walk in. "Hey, handsome."

Ed sat next to her and kissed her gently. "Should you be on your iPad with your concussion?"

She smiled. "It's been a week I can start slowly adding these back in. I've only been scrolling for a few minutes." She looked up at him. "Unless you'd like to distract me?"

He took the iPad and moved it to her nightstand and caressed her face. "You sure you're up for it?" He asked in a whisper, kissing her neck.

Olivia let out a breath and she moved closer to him. "I still have a bum ankle but my pussy still works," she smiled and kissed him. "I'm fine, Ed. But if you want to wait a little longer to be sure I'm fine with that, too. Whatever you want baby."

Ed laid her down and climbed on top of her. "How about we just keep kissing and take it from there?" He nudged her nose.

She smiled. "Mm, as long as your lips are on mine I'm happy," she whispered and kissed him, their mouths opening to accommodate each other's tongues, her hands running down his back. "Mm," she wrapped her uninjured leg around him, pulling his hips closer to hers.

He groaned and broke the kiss, kissing down her neck. "God, I've missed you, Olivia," he whispered and gently started grinding his hips into hers.

Olivia gasped. "Oh, Ed! Oh, baby," she sighed. "Lock the door, make love to me, please." She begged, watching him get up and lock the door. She sat up and took her top off and lay back down.

Ed walked back over to the bed and slipped her shorts and panties off, spreading her legs, kneeling between her legs. "I need to taste you." He leaned in and licked up her slit, hearing her moan softly. "You taste so good, Liv."

She arched her back. "Oh, baby," she bit her bottom lip. "Oh, suck my clit!" She was panting, feeling his tongue flick over her clit, his fingers pushing inside her. "Oh right there!" She closed her eyes and held the back of his head, her hips grinding into his face. "I'm so close, Ed."

He pulled her hips down. "Come on baby. God I love the way your pussy tastes. How wet you get for me." He felt her muscles contract around his fingers. "That's it, baby. Just like that." He watched her ride out her orgasm and he cleaned her up with his tongue, bringing her down.

Olivia pulled him up and kissed him passionately. "Goddamn you're good at that." She kissed his lips softly. "It was only a week but whenever we take even a small break from any kind of sex like that, my orgasms are just so much better," she whispered. She felt his hands run over her body. "Mm, you're gonna get me all worked up again."

Ed smiled. "I'm going to make love to you. Slowly."

She let out a breath. "Mm, yeah baby." She watched him push his boxers down and climb back on top of her, slowly pushing into her. "Oh my God," she gasped and arched her back. She let out a breath and felt him starting to move slowly. "Oh, yeah. You feel so good, Ed!"

He kept his pace slow, kissing her gently as their bodies moved together. "You're so beautiful, Olivia."

Olivia let her head fall back, her nails scratching his back. "Oh, baby!" She wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ed kissed her neck, then up to her lips. "You're so perfect." They kept their pace up for an hour until both were hitting their climaxes together, he collapsed on top of her. "Oh, Liv."

She smiled and closed her eyes. "You feel so good, baby."

He rolled off of her and held her close. "I love you so much."

Olivia smiled and ran her fingers over his chest. "I love you, too." She kissed his chest. "Do you remember our firsts together? Like, the first time we were together firsts?"

Ed stroked her hair. "I remember every single thing the two of us have ever done, from the first time I held your hand to the first time we said I love you to the first time we made love," he whispered.

She smiled. "I was thinking about a few of our firsts. Our first kiss," she bit her bottom lip. "I'd invited you over to my old apartment when it was just Noah and I, for dinner and coffee. I was walking you out because up until that point we hadn't even kissed and I didn't want you to think I was easy and just before I opened the door—"

He interrupted her. "I cradled your face in my hand, running my thumb over your lips, staring deep into your eyes, and I captured your lips in a passionate kiss, raising your hands over your head, pinning them to the door. And I kissed you for five minutes. When I pulled away your lips searched for mine. I whispered good night to you and walked out your door, a smile on my face."

Olivia nodded. "I turned and rested my head on the door, trying to catch my breath. I locked the door and turned, resting my back against it, gently touching my lips and smiling. I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed before I texted you that I wanted you to come back the next night. I think for two weeks after that anytime we saw each other we were fiercely making out."

Ed kissed her forehead. "I loved every minute of it. I still do." He rubbed her back and she smiled. "What else?"

She bit her bottom lip. "The first time we had sex, we'd already told each other that we loved one another, so it wasn't fucking. It was love making, but I made sure that before we did anything that night, that I showed you all of the scars from Lewis. I was done hiding my body. I'd hid it from Brian after Lewis. I hid it from myself. I got totally naked in that living room and I showed you every single scar, because I needed you to see me, I needed to know that you could stand to see my naked body when we had sex, made love. And you stood up and took my chin between your thumb and forefinger and tilted my head up so my eyes met yours and you told me that I was the most breathtakingly beautiful woman you'd ever seen. I led you into the bedroom and you undressed and showed me every scar you'd ever gotten, from childhood all the way up through your time up until that point at the NYPD. You told me that my scars didn't make me ugly, or undesirable." She looked up at him. "Only that they were proof of how strong I was." She took his hand. "You laid me on the bed and pushed inside me and I swear I almost orgasmed on the spot. I'd never felt someone fit inside me like a puzzle piece."

He stroked her hair. "It took every ounce of self control for me not to come the instant I was inside you." He kissed her forehead.

Olivia nodded. "And you made love to me, like no one else ever had, you still do. After forty five minutes you released inside me after I told you I was on the pill and that I trusted you, and I don't think I'd ever moaned so loud during that orgasm." She blushed. "Then I curled up on your chest like this and after about fifteen, maybe twenty minutes you started to move and I tightened my hold on you, I looked into your eyes and whispered, 'Stay. Please.', and you did."

Ed looked down at her. "That was a hell of a night."

She laughed. "You made the damn earth move, baby." She took a deep breath. "And… the night you… the night you left," she whispered. "When you left you called me Olivia Benson, no Margaret. I remember my heart just shattering, because in my mind you didn't trust me anymore." She wiped her eyes. "I remember wanting to run after you and jump into your arms and beg you to stay. But I didn't, because I didn't want to force you to stay. I didn't want to resent me, and when you didn't call me Olivia Margaret, I figured you didn't love me anymore. So I walked into my bedroom and cried myself to sleep," she let out a sob.

He held her close. "I only left because I thought that's what you wanted. That was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I didn't use your middle name because I knew if I did, I never would have left. Once I closed the door I stood on the other side of it, just trying to talk myself into walking away."

Olivia wrapped him in her arms. "I should have followed you. I'm sorry that's the message I put out. I have a tendency to push people away. It's kind of like why you went into IA. I push people away to confirm the theory that I'm unlovable, the theory my mother pushed onto me from the time I was a kid."

Ed held her close. "I never should have left," he whispered. "You were my everything. You still are. That is my life's biggest regret, walking out that door."

She wiped her eyes. "Before you, when Brian and I split, right after I said that maybe we were just supposed to support the other through the hardest times in our lives we finally said I love you. He was the first man I believed when he said he loved me. He was the first man I ever truly loved. The love I had for him was different than the love I have for you." She wiped her eyes again. "I thought he was my Hail Mary. But, Ed Tucker, you are my Hail Mary and my touchdown all wrapped up in one."

He looked at her and wiped her eyes. "Football references? Wow. Hell must have frozen over."

Olivia looked at him. "You're a pain in my ass, Ed Tucker. But I am so thrilled that I get to call you my husband."

Ed kissed her gently. "You know what I think about every now again?"

She smiled. "What's that?"

He smiled and looked into her eyes. The first time we made love under the stars. Well, the only time. We had Lucy stay with Noah and we brought a bottle of wine up to the roof of your old building and we watched the sun set, and we stayed outside, kissing until we realized it was dark. You went to get up and I stopped you and just stared at you. I caressed your face and told you how striking and sexy you looked and still look by moonlight and I sat up and kissed you with every ounce of passion I had in me, I climbed on top of you and I pulled away and looked at you and said—"

Olivia cut him off. "Olivia Margaret Benson, you are more beautiful than any other woman on earth and any star or planet in the galaxy." She smiled. "I remember," she whispered. "I remember thinking to myself that night, that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, because you made, and still make, me feel like no one else ever has." She took his hand. "I remember that night, the way you made love to me on that roof. It was… on another level, in the best way."

Ed smiled. "We could do that again," he whispered. "We could head up to the roof of this building and recreate that night."

She looked at him. "We should," she whispered. "I'd love to make love to you under the moon again."

He kissed her temple. "When's the next full moon?"

Olivia smiled. "May 23."

Ed ran his hand over her side. "We have a date on May 23. You, me, our rooftop, a bottle of wine, and maybe a yoga mat. If memory serves me correctly you were slightly uncomfortable laying on the hard rooftop."

She smiled. "You got it, baby," she whispered and kissed him gently. "I love you, Ed Tucker."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hopefully you wound up smiling. Remember we are set in 2024 (and yes I looked up the dates for the full moons in 2024). I'll be back soon! Leave a review, here or on Twitter (couricshargitay). **


	8. Heal

**It's been so long since I updated this story. I got on a Painful and Private kick. But since that's complete, I decided to finish this chapter. I'll start the next chapter of Pretty Woman soon. In the meantime, enjoy this.**

Olivia was off the crutches finally and in physical therapy to strengthen her muscles back up. She walked into the apartment and saw Ed on the couch. "Hey handsome." She kicked her shoes off and walked over and straddled his legs, kissing his lips slowly. "Miss me?" She whispered against his lips.

Ed pulled her closer, his hands resting on her ass. "So damn much."

She smirked. "Kids at school?" She saw him nod and whipped her top over her head, leaving her chest heaving in a pale pink lace bra, her hips starting to grind into his, her head falling back.

He gripped her ass as her hips moved, the only sounds were their breathy moans as her movements continued. "Fuck, baby."

Olivia bit her bottom lip and smiled. "That a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She closed her eyes, her head falling back, hair cascading down her back, feeling his tongue on her chest, her collar bones, and up her neck. "Mm," she cradled his head in her hands and kissed him fiercely.

Ed moved his hands to her breasts, massaging them. "Come on baby. Let me watch you."

She looked into his eyes, biting her bottom lip, her hips still moving. Her hand slipped into her pants and panties, pushing her fingers inside herself, starting to move them slowly to match the pace of her hips. "Oh, just like that baby." She paused and her mouth fell open. "Oh my God!" She cried out as her orgasm took over and she let the wave of pleasure was over her. Once she finished she looked up at him, pulling her fingers out of her pants and smile. "You want to suck my fingers clean? Or should I?"

He took her hand and slowly started to suck her release off her fingers. He heard her let out a shaky breath and he smirked, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. He reached behind her and took her bra off, breaking the kiss and looked into her eyes. "Perfect," He whispered. "You're perfect."

Olivia smiled and climbed off him, standing up and holding her hand out. "Let's go have some fun," she smiled as he stood up and took her hand. She led him to their bed and pushed him down. Climbing back on top of him, moving her lips to his ear. "Fuck me," she bit at his ear lobe.

Ed gripped her hair. "I'll make you scream, baby." He flipped them and kissed down her body, paying attention to her breasts, hearing her moan. "You like that, sexy?"

She arched her back. "Oh, Ed," she felt him pull her pants and panties off in one fell swoop, licking up her slit, causing a loud moan to escape her lips. "I need you, Ed. Please baby." She watched him undress and she groaned.

He grinned and rested his hands on either side of her head. "On your knees," he whispered and gently bit on her neck. "I'm going to fuck you right."

Olivia got on all fours and looked back at him, seeing him kneel behind her he spanked her and she let out a moan, feeling him grip her hips and push into her quickly she gasped, her head falling onto the mattress. "Yes," she whispered, feeling him start to move hard and fast inside her. "Yes, yes, yes!" She cried out.

Ed grinned and gripped her hair, pulling her up to sit high on her knees. "You like that, sexy? You like how I fuck your pussy and spank your ass?"

She turned her head and groaned as he pulled her hair. "I—" she gasped, feeling him hit a sweet spot inside of her before he came to a halt.

He ran his fingers over her throat. "Say it, baby. I want to hear you say it."

Olivia's chest was heaving. "I love it," she whined and felt his lips on hers as he started pounding inside of her again, swallowing her moans and cries. She tore her lips away when air was needed and looked at him, her eyes hooded with desire, feeling his fingers rub her clit. "Jesus, fuck Ed!" She cried out, feeling him push her down and spank her with his free hand.

Ed grinned. "You gonna come on my cock, baby?" He was so close, but he needed her to come first.

She let out a high pitched moan. "Yeah. I'm so fucking close. Fuck me harder. Make me come."

He spread her legs further and pounded inside her as hard and as fast as he could, getting deeper inside her. Within moments she was screaming as she came hard around him, which spurred his on release. She collapsed on the bed and he collapsed on top of her. "Shit," he whispered.

Olivia gave a lazy smile, closing her eyes. "Goddamn that was good."

Ed smirked and kissed her neck and over her shoulder blades. "You're so beautiful, so sexy. I could do that for hours," he whispered and nuzzled her neck.

She smiled and felt him start to kiss over her bare back. "Mm, that feels nice," she felt him start to massage her shoulders and she let out a moan. "Ed," she whispered and looked back at him. "You have magic hands," she let out a breath. "You're going to put me to sleep."

He smiled and climbed off of her and helped her rest so her head was on her pillow, wrapping her in his arms. "How was PT?" He whispered into her hair.

Olivia let out a contented sigh and nuzzled further into his chest. "My ankle was a little sore when I got home, but right now I don't feel any pain," she smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, Ed Tucker," she mumbled against his lips.

Ed smiled and kissed her back just as softly. "I love you too, Olivia Tucker." He nuzzled her nose. "Take a rest, close your beautiful eyes and sleep a little bit. I'll be right here when you wake up," he whispered and ran his hand over her back.

She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep, cuddling further into him. Soon after he fell into a peaceful sleep as well. At some point during their nap, she rolled over so her back was to him.

He was the first to stir, and he ran his hand over her side, holding her tighter, kissing the back of her head. "Beautiful," he whispered, peppering her neck and shoulders with kisses.

Olivia started to stir. "Mm," she rolled in his arms, kissing him gently. "Hell of a way to wake up," she whispered and grinned, feeling him roll her onto her back, his lips on her neck. "Ed," she giggled.

Ed smiled and caressed her face. "God, I love you."

She turned her face and kissed his palm. "I love you," she whispered and ran her hands over his chest. "How is this our life?" She asked softly.

He kissed her lips softly. "This is how it was always meant to be, baby. Always."

Olivia smiled and looked over at the clock then up at him. "Noah and Carrie are going to be home soon," she whispered. "We should get dressed so they don't walk in on us." She looked over his face. "Again."

Ed kissed her again. "I have a better idea," he whispered. "How about you take a bath, rest your sore muscles, and I'll make us some food and join you, and we can just relax," he whispered.

She smiled. "Mm, that sounds nice." She kissed him softly. "But the kids."

He nuzzled into her neck. "I'll be making us some food, I'll be in the kitchen when they get home." He kissed up to her ear. "I'll let them know what's going on, that you're taking a bath and relaxing and that I'm going to bring you some food, and sit with you while you bathe."

Olivia smiled. "Ed, it's getting late. How about we make dinner for the whole family, have dinner, have a little family time with the kids, and then once they're in bed we can have a sexy, romantic bath with a bit of alcohol, hm?"

Ed kissed her deeply, hearing her moan in response. "I love the way you think," he whispered against her lips.

She giggled. "Then we should probably get dressed and go pick up our clothes from the living room, snuggle up on the couch, I have a book I want to read, and I'm sure football or some kind of sport is on. We can wait for the kids, then we'll decide what to eat for dinner," she kissed him slowly and then pushed up on his chest, getting up and throwing clothes on. She felt his eyes on her. "See something you like?"

He got up and held her hips. "You're breathtaking."

Olivia smiled and blushed, looking at their feet before looking into his eyes. "Get dressed. I'll meet you on the couch." She winked and turned, walking out of the bedroom. She got to the living room and picked up her shirt and bra that had been discarded earlier, putting them in the laundry room. She took out her book and lay on the couch, sliding her glasses on as she opened the book she had in her hands and started reading.

Ed walked out and looked at her. "Everything you do. You're regal. Ethereal."

She looked up at him. "I'm an angel queen?"

He moved and helped her sit up before sitting where her head was, allowing her to use his lap as a pillow. "You're my angel. And you're my queen. So… yes," he whispered and caressed her cheek.

Olivia smiled and turned her head to kiss his palm. "I love you, Ed. So damn much."

Ed smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you, too, Liv," he whispered and leaned down and kissed her forehead, flipping the TV on, putting on Sports Center, keeping the volume low so his wife could read.

Noah opened the door, Carrie right behind him. "Hi Mom, Dad."

Carrie ran over to her parents and hugged her mother and father. "Mommy!"

Olivia sat up and held her daughter. "Oh, my sweet babies," she kissed her daughter's temple. She felt Carrie curl into her. "Oh, sweet girl," she whispered and rubbed her back. "Are you okay sweetheart?"

Carrie shook her head. "Missy called me a baby."

Olivia kissed the top of her daughter's head. "Evie's big sister?" She felt Carrie nod. "Oh, sweet girl," she whispered. "What happened?"

Carrie looked up at her with a tear stained face. "Evie invited me to a sleepover for Friday and I told her that I don't like staying anywhere but here. Missy overheard and told me that I can't be without you guys because I'm a baby. And—" she wiped her eyes. "And that you need to change my diaper."

Olivia held her daughter tightly and gently rocked her. "Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." She rubbed her back. "Some kids don't understand not wanting to sleep over their friends' houses, some kids love to do that."

Carrie nodded. "Why don't I love to sleep at my friends' houses? Is that weird? Am I broken?"

Olivia shook her head. "No, sweet girl. You're not broken. Sometimes people just prefer to be around their things, their family. I think that's you. And that doesn't make you broken." She kissed her daughter's temple. "And it doesn't make you a baby. But you will always be _my _baby." She ran her hand over her daughter's back. "Feel better?"

Carrie nodded. "Uh-huh." She looked up at her mother. "Can I go play?"

Olivia chuckled and nodded. "Go play, sweet girl." She watched her run off to her room to play, before turning to Ed. "Kids can be mean," she whispered and lay back on Ed's lap, feeling him stroke her hair.

Ed looked down at his wife. "I know they can," he whispered. "I know," he soothed and saw her reach her hand up and take his. He intertwined their fingers. "We've got this, Liv."

She smiled. "I just don't want her to feel bad for being who she is. I don't want to force her to try sleeping at someone else's house if she doesn't want to."

He kissed her hand and held her. "So we don't, and we let her decide when she's ready."

Olivia felt him rub her side and she smiled softly. "When I was her age I was sleeping at my friends' houses every weekend. Weeknights I could handle with my mom. But not having the escape of school or anything on the weekends… it was unbearable. I take the fact that she feels safe here and not wanting to spend the whole weekend with her friends as a compliment, a way of telling me, us, that I'm a good mother, that we're good patents."

Ed helped her sit up and he kissed her gently. "You are an amazing mother, Olivia. How about we put our plan for the night in motion? I really want to be in that tub with you." He kissed below her ear. "Naked," he whispered

She let out a gentle moan. "Yeah, let's do that. Quick before I forget about dinner," she whispered.

He kissed her and helped her up and they went to work in the kitchen making dinner, deciding on homemade pizzas. Once they were finished, they called the kids in and they all had dinner, and spent some time together as a family watching a movie and cuddled up on the couch. Once the kids were in bed she took his hand and led them to their bathroom, their bedroom door locked behind them. "Bath time?"

Olivia took her top off and smiled. "Bath time." She pushed her pants off and moved closer to him. "Go get the wine, I'll set up in here. I just want your touch," she bit her bottom lip.

Ed groaned. "Jesus Liv." He kissed her passionately, hearing her moan, her teeth grazing his lower lip. "I'll get the wine, you get the tub filled, some bubbles. Let's relax.

She smiled and watched him walk out and she turned on the bath, plugging the drain, lighting candles and waiting for the tub to fill a bit before she added the bubble bath, once it was full she turned it off and saw Ed walk in with a bottle of Cabernet and two glasses. "You're far too overdressed, my love."

He put the bottle and glasses down and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. She started unbuttoning his pants to push them off, along with his boxers, her hands running under his shirt, breaking the kiss to pull his shirt over his head. "God, Liv, you're so sexy."

Olivia bit her bottom lip. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Ed smirked and held her hips, pushing her panties down, leaving her naked. "I'm going to get in the tub, help you in, and we're going to relax, and I'm going to touch you."

She smiled. "Climb in, I'll pour the wine." She moved to pour two glasses of wine, carrying them to the tub, bringing the bottle over and accepting his help climbing into the tub, sitting in front of him, her back to his chest, taking a sip of the wine. "Mm. Perfect."

**A/N: Probably not the best, but I'll get there. Leave a review, here or on Twitter (couricshargitay), and I'll see you all soon.**


End file.
